How Ray, Tala and Kai became a Threesome
by Chu-Chi Face
Summary: Read on and I promise you will laugh! A very immature and silly fic that I only posted up here because Jezz said I should do! R & R if you dare...


**The Tale of How Ray, Tala and Kai became a Threesome.**

"One potato, two potato, three potato, four..."

"Dude! What you counting potatoes for?" Kai asked, raising his eyebrows at Tyson who was sitting on the floor beside him.

"It's how Grampa taught me to count, dummy," Tyson replied, giving Kai a withering look, as though he had just said something stupid. "I gotta count all these gherkins for Max for when he gets home, he's gonna cook 'em up into something real nice!" Tyson finished gleefully, his eyes brightening as he thought of the activities he and his boyfriend would get up to that evening.

Kai sighed and carried on knitting his pink crochet bobble-hat. He smiled to himself as he imagined the grateful and happy look on Ray's face when he presented it to him that evening. Perhaps then Ray might finally go to bed with him.

"Kai! Kindly stop erecting in my kitchen please!" It was Hiro, Tyson's elder brother, whom Kai had once had a one night stand with. _Shame really that Hiro was too doped up to remember it,_ Kai thought to himself. Tyson proudly held up eight of his fingers to show Hiro how many gherkins he had counted. "Good job, Ty. Max will be pleased," Hiro winked at him as he walked back out the kitchen with a glass of iced tea. As he left he brushed up against Kai in a seductive way which only made Kai's erection worse. "Down boy," Kai whispered to pulsing dick.

Later that evening everyone had gathered at the dining room table for dinner. Tyson revelled at the fact that he was dishing out Max's delicious gherkin omelette to all the hungry guys. Max's blue eyes swelled with pride as he watched his boyfriend serve his cooking to all their friends. It was like they were offiicially an item now.

Kai glanced nervously across the table at Ray. He was deeply immersed in conversation with Kenny, how was Kai going to get his attention? But then the doorbell rang. Hiro sighed."It's probably Grampa, probably locked himself outside again after chasing Mr Wellard's cat. The door's unlocked Gramp!" he yelled.

"You cheeky son-of-a-bitch I'm right here!" Grampa Granger called from the other end of the table. Everyone else smirked. "So who is it then?" Max thought aloud for everyone.

"You know, one of us could just go and open the door," Ray said, but the other guys just shrugged in reply. "You lazy retarded screwdrivers! God, a dildo has more sense than you lot!" Ray jumped up and marched out into the hallway and opened the front door.

"Oh hi Tala! I told you to call round at nine, it's only seven thirty!" Ray exclaimed as he led the sexy red-head into the dining room. Tala reached out and grabbed Ray round the waist, pulled him towards him and kissed in front of the whole room. Everyone else froze, Tyson with a bit of stringy omelette hanging from his nose. "I just couldn't keep away from you for another minute babe," Tala growled in Ray's ear when they broke apart. Kai got up and fled from the room, his heart breaking.

"Oh my God, how tragic was that?" Max moaned in disbelief.

"Yeah, I know. Pulling that stuck piece of omelette out of Tyson's nostril was NOT nice..." Kenny replied, traumatised.

"No, you stupid sausage! I meant about Tala snogging Ray in front of Kai at dinner." The rest of the household had been pretty unimpressed at Ray and Tala's little display. They had all sat agape as Tala dragged Ray upstairs and into one of the bedrooms. Unluckily for them the Granger dojo had very thin walls and ceilings and so they could all hear every bit of Tala's orgasm.

"Someone should go up there and tell those lads to be careful, if they fuck much harder those bedsprings aren't going to hold them." Grampa said wisely to the younger boys. They all nodded.

"Umm, I dunno if this is the right time or place or anything, but , am I the only one who's getting turned on by them?" Kenny asked sheepishly.

"KENNY!" the rest yelled at him, Kenny help up his hands defensively. "Okay, okay," he said,"then how come you lot have all got stiffys hard enough to hold up the Empire State building?"

"You're wrong there son," Grampa retorted, "I'm a tranny, I can't get erections. But let me tell you, my minge sure has gone into overdrive!"

Kai sat alone in his attic bedroom. How could this be happening to him? The love of his life had been stolen away by one of his closest friends. Tala knew how much Kai loved Ray, and yet he was still in the room below, getting sucked off by him. _Gay spasticated twat,_ Kai thought angrily, punching his bedside table so it tipped over, spilling the hundreds of packets on condoms on to the floor.

"Damn it!" Kai roared, beating his chest. It had taken him a whole day to carefully balance his large stash of unused condoms into a statue of David Dickinson, his gaylord idol.

But suddenly from downstairs he heard a strange, very loud, few bars of music and then singing. "I WANNA TAKE YOU TO A GAY BAR!" Tyson's voice screeched. _Holy shit,_ Kai huffed. He had forgotten it was kareoke night. So Kai sat back against his bed post and caressed his balls, whilst listening as the song changed to Max's version of Eminem's Fack.

"Shove Tyson's cock in your ass..."

"THROUGH A TUBE!" the others chorused.

But when it got to Grampa Granger's turn to screech out 'Man I Feel Like a Woman' Kai seriously wondered if he should shove his own head up his ass and kill himself.

The following morning Max awoke to Tyson offering him a glass of what looked like sick. "Umm, Tyson. I don't mean to be rude but...that looks like puke, man." Max squeaked.

"Don't be a div, my lover. It's a new nutritious drink I got down the market." Max grabbed the glass eagerly and started to gulp it down. Tyson smiled. "Only joking! It is sick. Hiro has a hangover and I didn't know what to do with the waste." Then Tyson quickly skipped off before Max had a chance to pour his brother's vomit all over him.

Somehow Kenny had ended up getting off with Grampa Granger, who was now busy wrapping wet noodles round Kenny's cock. "Yum yum yum, gonna have some bum fun," the old man whispered excitedly to himself. Once all the noodles were in place he scooped Kenny's cock into his mouth and sucked them off one by one.

Tala and Ray were busy gazing lovingly at eachother as they made pancakes in the kitchen. "Nice moves last night Tal, I like a guy who can own me..." Ray murmered seductively and Tala mimed whipping him. "Spank me Tala, spank me harder!"

"With pleasure," Tala snickered, and he slapped Ray's ass just as Kai entered the room.

If this wasn't bad enough for Kai to see, it would've helped if both of the other guys were'nt naked, and rubbing pancake mix all over eachother. _Fuck, how sexy is Tala? And Ray!_ It was too much for Kai to handle.

Instantly both his arms reached out and tweaked Ray and Tala's cocks. "Now this feels good!" they all purred in unison. And that is how Ray, Tala and Kai became a threesome.

The End.


End file.
